1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to construction apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable construction frame forming apparatus wherein the same is arranged to the deformation and fabrication of steel stud members for use in a construction environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steel studding in the framing and skeleton forming of dwellings and buildings and the like is more typically utilized advantageously to diminish costs and diminish reliance upon wood products for such materials. Steel studs typically have been formed and subsequently transported to a construction site, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a portably maneuvered platform structure mounting a plurality of elongate housings in adjacency relative to one another to effect the construction and formation of various stud members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.